Deidara, SHUT UP!
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Oi, minna! Last sequel here! And now, it's Saso's turn to pick the title! Teehee! RnR, minna!


Waaaah!  
This is the last sequel, guys...  
But doesn't mean I'll stop writing SasoDei fics!  
When I got a new idea, I'll tell u guys!  
Saa...  
Here it is...  
Enjoy!

* * *

**DEIDARA, SHUT UP!!**

"Danna, why did you join Akatsuki?" Deidara asked, rolling about on his bed while his Danna sat on a chair, working on his puppets. (again!?)

"Dakara, Deidara..." Sasori started, but then paused. "..."

"Dakara?"

"Iie, no reason."

"Hm?" Deidara raised his brow. "Na ni? Aw, Danna, no need to be shy!" The blonde smiled.

"Shy?"

"If you join the Akatsuki because of me, un-"

"I didn't join Akatsuki for you, blockhead." Sasori cut off his partner. Deidara pouted.

"Hmp."

"..."

"Hey, Danna, why did Ita-san kill his own clan? Ain't it just stupid?" (sorry for Ita fans...)

"Well, it's not our business, nee, Deidara?"

"But..."

"No buts. It's something personal for him. Just leave it, alright?"

"A, hai, hai..."

"..."

"Danna, why do you like puppets?"

"Because," Sasori paused again. "Well..."

"Well...?"

"I... just do."

"Oh. I like my clay because it bangs, Danna, un!" Deidara smiled.

"Hai, hai."

"Do you like clays?"

"Hai, hai."

Deidara gave a cute pout as his Danna kept working on the puppets.

"Danna, look at me when you're talking, un! It's so rude!" He cried.

"Hai, hai."

"Hmp! All you say now is 'hai, hai'! So boring, Danna!"

"Would you prefer me to ignore you like always?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...I prefer if you look at me and say that you love me, un!" Deidara giggled.

"Blockhead."

"Un... Danna's so mean..." Deidara pouted again.

"Stop pouting, idiot." Sasori said. "Makes you look more like an idiot than ever." He giggled. Deidara frowned.

"DANNAAAA!!" He began beating the Akasuna's back.

"Hahaha... Gomen, gomen..."

"Hmp!" Deidara folded his arms.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hm... Why is the earth round?"

"..."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"..."

"Why does Kisa-san look like a shark?"

"..." a vein popped.

"Why does Hidan-san have weird hair?"

"..." another one.

"Why does Zetsu-san have big claw-like thingies on his head?"

"..." two veins popped at the same time, not missing a beat.

"Oh, and why do we wear nail polish? It's so girly!" Deidara frowned, looking at his painted nails, making Sasori gritt his teeth in annoyance.

"D... Deidara..."

"Why are we called Akatsuki?"

"D... Deidara...?"

"Why do we wear capes? It's getting in my way, un!"

"..."

"OH! And I wonder to myself... Why do I love my Danna? Why do I call him 'Danna' anyways?"

"Deidara..." a vein popped.

"I can't believe I love a jerk like him!"

"Deidara." Sasori turned, with veins popping everywhere.

"He never listens to me anyway."

"Dei-"

"Buuut... What I wonder most is why does he love me back?"

"..." Sasori clenched his fists.

"Na, doushite, Danna? Why do you love me?"

"..."

"Danna?"

"I DON'T!" Sasori screamed of annoyance. Deidara stared. His lips started to wobble.

_Oh, jeez._ Sasori thought. Dei's gonna cry.

"Hu... HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Deidara cried.

"D... Gomen, ne... Please stop crying..." Sasori panicked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Deidara..."

"MY DANNA DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMOREEEE!!!"

_It's not like I've ever loved you anyways..._ Sasori twitched.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AAARGH! Alright, alright!"

"Un?"

"Okay, I don't hate you."

"Un?"

"I... lo... lo..."

"Un?"

"Lo... Loooo..."

"Love?"

"Yeah, that." Sasori scratched his head.

"You love me?" Deidara smiled.

"H... Yeah." Sasori blushed, looking away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!!! MY DANNA LOVES MEEEE!!!" Deidara squealed and hugged his Danna. Sasori could only sigh.

"Blockhead..."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Naa, Danna! Why does Kakuzu-san love money?"

"..." a vein popped.

"Don't tell me he's gonna marry a dollar!?!"

"..." Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Hmm... And why is Leader so mysterious?"

"..."

"The Naruto readers would be annoyed by his mysterious-ness!"

_Like how I'm annoyed by your loudness._ Sasori twitched.

"Danna, what's a fanfiction?"

"..."

"Who's Ocie?" (he means OC as in Other Character)

"..."

"What's-"

"Deidara..."

"Yeah?"

"Please..."

"What?"

"Just..."

"AH! I get it! Ocie is a name! Na, Danna, why is the earth round again?"

"..." Sasori stared at his partner. _How can this blockhead be so loud AND stupid at the same time?_

"Danna? Oh, before you answer, why did you join Akatsuki? I forgot."

"..."

"And why do we--"

"DEIDARA, SHUT UP!!"

* * *

Hahahahaha!!  
Hope you liked it!  
That's it, minna!  
Last sequel!

But I'm gonna make thousands and millions of SasoDei fics, so BEWARE!

Haha... Not the word I was looking for... (sweatdrop)  
Well, I juz wanna say, "ARIGATOU!!!" for all of my fic readers!

GOD BLESS!


End file.
